degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Will we get there?
Kieran: '''Ahhh I've missed the portal. I miss anime cul-de-sac too however. '''Ash: '''What if anime characters could come through here?! '''Lizzy: '''Knowing characters like Natsu, I'm not sure if this would be a good combination. He can't do boats, carriages - - whether he's pulling them or riding them, trains, piggybacks, or even thinking of that. The cons of being a dragon slayer, except Wendy because she a) is a girl, b) uses healing magic, c) maybe hasn't gotten to that point yet or d) options a and B. '''Tori: '''Yet he can transport via Happy? '''Brandon: '''Dragon slayers have exceeds. '''Yazzy: '''What the - -? '''Gegi: '''Oooh! LOOK WE CAN VIEW ANIME HERE! '''Lizzy: ''(With heart eyes) ARMIN MY SHOTA PRINCE. '''Kieran: '''Are you having a viewing of everyone? '''Lizzy: '''Leave me the fuck alone Kieran. I VIEW MY HUSBANDOS AS I PLEASE GO TO YOUR WAIFU VIEWINGS AND HAREM DREAMS. '''Kieran: '''Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''ARMIN NO! NATSU NO! KAOURU NO! RYUUN? AW BABE. OOH NAGISA, CUTIE! MOMO WHY ME??? '''Ash: '''She's doing the thing. '''Lizzy: '(Gasps) ''RYUUJI WOW CREEPY. HE STILL HOT. YUUTA DEM EYES THO, HARUUUUUUU DAT SMILE THO, LYON DAT HAIR THO, KEI ........ GOLDEN EYES, TAICHI DEM SKILLZ, SAME ABE. AHHHH I WANT THE REAL THINGS IN MY ROOM BUT NOOOOOO I HAD TO STICK WITH FUCKING STANDEES AND THEY'RE NOT REAL! AND I'M NOT AN ANIME CHARACTER! AND FUCKING KIERAN'S GOTTA COMPARE HIMSELF TO AT LEAST 4 OF THESE CHARACTERS! ''(Lizzy has a glare on her face as she squeezes Kieran's wrist) Kieran: '''OW! I'm glad you're not a titan and I'm no helpless boy, or that you don't have some type of magic either. '''Lizzy: '''I'm guessing in every scenario you're the helpless boy. '''Kieran: '''Well you're Lizzy so ....... why do my relationships with you girls have to be so weird? '''Ash: '''Heh? '''Kieran: '''Ash pokes fun when I get a new waifu, Yazzy's always calling me a perv, Lizzy you know how Lizzy is. Couldn't we travel back to stuff that happened ALREADY on another note? '''Yazzy: '''It's possible. Like? '''Kieran: '''Maybe the episode of Kimi ni Todoke where Sawako and Kazehaya were gonna kiss but didn't. '''Lizzy: '''That anime is too cute. '''Yazzy/Ash/Gegi: '''WHY?! '''Lizzy: '''OR OURAN AGAIN! '''Red: '''Ahhh pretty boys again? '''Lizzy: '''Tccch. These anime boys aren't JUST good looking. I mean there's Armin Eren, Levi, '''Tori: '''MY HEICHOU! '''Lizzy: All the guys in Free! Ryuunosuke, Kirito, everyone in Ouran especially twins, a shitton of Fairy Tail characters especially Natsu, Lyon, Gray - - WHY COULDN'T WE GET TO THE LOVESLIDE GRYON MY OTP MAN! THEY COULD BE ENDGAME! 'Yazzy: '''Lizzy no. '''Lizzy: '''Yazzy I said COULD! Besides other than Juvia who else do you ship with Gray in Fairy Tail? '''Yazzy: '''Lyon. '''Lizzy: '''Who else? '''Yazzy: '''Natsu. '''Lizzy: '''Anyone else? '''Yazzy: '''Nah. '''Ash: '''I need to see more Yaoi if we go to another anime dimension please. NOT ERERI! '''Gegi: '''Okay...... but where to now - - ''(Everyone gets sucked into another anime finally in a school setting) 'Kieran: '''Oooooh! Looks like Toradora. '''Ash: '''Wait wait .......... yes yes it is! Looks like the part where Ry - -where da fuck is Lizzy? ''(Lizzy has a giddy smile as Ash, Yazzy, Kieran, Gegi and Tori follow to the sight) 'Tori: '''This is the couple they compared Ryoko and Ryoshi to. Interesting. '''Ash: '''Shhh! ''(Lizzy is looking on in many expressions after Taiga punches Ryuuji) '' '''Lizzy: '''I like you. ''(Lizzy and Taiga exchange mischeivious smiles and look towards Kieran, Kieran looks scared. Ash, Gegi, Tori and Yazzy can't help but laugh) 'A/N: Stuff awaits for this arc prior to Kieran's anime adventures plot. ' Category:Blog posts